The Light
by MoonStar18
Summary: Kagome gets taken back in time by a mysterious light. She meets the King and Queen of the Western, and Northern Lands along with his two sons, Inuyasha&Sesshomaru. Even thought shes 'THE' miko, she still has to be Inu's chamber maid! Whatsupwiththat?


A/n: Okay if I didn't get this idea out of my head I was going to expload! This is the number one reason why I'm having trouble with 'Vow Of Silence.' I had this idea swimming around in my head like an over sized seal and it needed to come out because it was blocking all my ideas for VOS.  
  
So anyhoo, Kagome get's sent to the past a different way. And instead of being able to come home like she can with the well, she stays in the past. The light only comes when IT wants to. Theirs a book mentioned in this chapter called Dreamcatcher. It's by Steven King and I take NO credit for it.(Not that I could..lol).  
  
This chapter is a little boring, but I needed to start it out..so yeah.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha and Co., don't belong to me.  
  
¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥  
  
Chapter 1 "Taken"  
  
"Mom, I don't want to wear it!" A young boy with black short hair and brown eyes shouted at his mother.  
  
"Oh hunny, it's just for my party." A slim woman with short black hair begged the young boy "We can return it to the store after the party. Then you won't have to wear it EVER again! Promise."  
  
"No! I won't wear it!" the young boy stood his ground. Refusing to wear the little navy blue and white sailor suit his mother was trying to get to him to buy, then wear at one of her stupid tea parties.  
  
"Oh- for the love of Pete! Souta just get the stupid thing! We've been here for twenty minutes!" a teenage girl with long wavy, black hair snapped at her younger brother. "I want to buy things too ya know!"  
  
"Kagome, Please. Let me handle this." The older woman said to her daughter. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. They had been in the 'little boys' department of the mall for twenty  
  
'No, wait. That's twenty-five minutes now.' she thought as she looked at her watch. She looked around the store as her mother and younger brother fought about the sailor suit. Her eye caught something to her right and looked in that direction. There was a long mirror for people to look in when they wanted to see what they looked like with the store clothes on.  
  
She looked at herself. She was wearing blue jeans, with her red t-shirt that said "Doesn't expecting the unexpected make the unexpected, expected?". Of course you couldn't really see what it said because of her black fleece jacket she was wearing to keep warm. Her long wavy, black hair was down and blending in with her jacket. Her brown eyes stared right back at her as she looked at her face. She gave a small smile to her reflection. She would admit, she thought she had a cute looking face. She wasn't the only one who thought that. Hojo from her school thought she was cute.  
  
Kagome sighed. She didn't need to be thinking about Hojo. He wasn't her type, though he was very kind and sweet. She turned away from her reflection as she heard Souta grumble a "fine." finally giving into his mothers pleas.  
  
"It's about time! Come on we still need to get my party clothes." Kagome said as she dragged her mother and brother to the cash register, so they could pay for the suit.  
  
"Oh. Kagome dear, I'm sorry. But this took longer than I thought. We can't get your dress today, how about tomorrow?" Kagome's mother asked. Kagome gave an overdramatic sigh and nodded her head.  
  
After they bought the suit they walked out of 'Charming Boys' store, they headed towards the main doors. When they reached the doors they walked out and to their car. They were about to get in when they heard someone yell out,  
  
"Look! What's that?!"  
  
Kagome and her family looked over to wear the person who yelled out was pointing. In the distance there was a lite purple light, shooting straight down from the sky to an empty field.  
  
"It looks like a purple light." Souta said as he looked at it.  
  
"Yes. Yes it does." his mother said agreeing with him.  
  
"But, doesn't it look like its moving to you?" Kagome asked them.  
  
"Yes. Yes it does." her mother said agreeing with her. "Its moving this way." she stated as she watched it move slowly towards them.  
  
"Do you think it's Aliens?" Souta asked excitedly. Kagome gave him a flat look  
  
"Souta if it was Aliens they would be leaving destruction in their path. That light is leaving wild flowers that are twinkling." Kagome said. She had read some Alien books and all of them had the Aliens being evil and ill-willed. Nothing good came from them. Like that book Dreamcatcher by Steven King. The book made her shrudder, due to that book she now hated worms. Those blasted things, all slimy and gross looking. She shruddered again.  
  
"Well, then what do you think it is?" Souta asked her, annoyed that she shot down his idea.  
  
"Um...a purple light!" Kagome gave a cut nod when she answered. As if that would make her answer sound smarter. Souta gave her a dead-pan look and shook his head. He looked back at the purple light and blink in confusion. Was it picking up speed or was it just him?  
  
"Mom, maybe we should get into the car..just in case." Kagome said to her mom and she too noticed the light was coming towards them at a higher rate.  
  
"Or maybe we should run into the mall instead?" Souta suggested, right now the car didn't feel like a safe place to him.  
  
"What are you two afraid of?" Their mother asked, "It's not doing any harm. Why be so worried?"  
  
"Um, mom! It's picking up more speed!" Kagome said grabbing her mothers and brothers arms and dragging them back to the mall with her. "I don't have a good feeling about this mom. So please!" she pleaded with her mom. Her mother looked at her and nodded. She knew better than to ignore Kagome's feelings. Kagome always had a gift of knowing when something bad was going to happen. She grabbed Souta and began walking back to mall with her children.  
  
"Quicker mom! It's gaining!" Souta cried. Kagome and her mom looked back and noticed it was picking up more speed and heading right at them.  
  
"Run!!" Their mother yelled. They did as they were told and ran. It was gaining on them more now! It was heading right to them! Did it have a lock on them or something? And why did they have to park so far away from the mall doors!?  
  
"Quick! Run to the left!" Kagoma shouted and started running to her left as her family followed. The purple light's course changed and followed them. Making sure, she yelled,  
  
"Okay! Run to your right!!"  
  
And just as she thought they light changed course again and followed them. But something wasn't right here. When she ran to the right the light started following her before her family started running to the right. Did the light have a lock only on her?  
  
"Run straight! We're almost at the doors!" She shouted to her mother and brother, though she wasn't too sure they heard her with all the screaming, yelling, and shouting that had erupted when everyone else noticed the light was moving towards the mall. They must have, because they were running right at the doors now. Kagome still ran to her right.  
  
Stupid mistake.  
  
The light stayed on her trail as she ran to her right, then to her left. Oh, yeah, the light was after her and no one else. But why her? She didn't get it. Why would some weird purple light be after her? She looked behind her to see the light was only two feet away. With fear jumping into her heart she ran straight to the mall doors. The light followed, and as if knowing what she was doing made a leap.  
  
Kagome saw the light shine on the ground under her and her body froze. She had one leg still up in the running postions. She couldn't move anything but her eyes. She looked at her mother and brother who were now running back towards her and away from the mall. They were yelling something, but she couldn't hear. It was like all noise and sound didn't exsits. She felt her arm come forward and her leg touch the ground. She looked at her hands and then the ground. Then she started to feel really light and saw that her legs were no longer touching the ground.  
  
Panic ripped through her and her body started to drift slowly up into the light. Her gaze snapped to her mother and brother who were reaching out to her as they ran to her. Kagome gave a silent yell and reached her arms out to them, pleading for them to help her. That's when she felt everything speed up. She felt her body jerk and then nothing.  
  
"It was a really weird purple light! It was going for this girl" an old man about 50 said to the news crew. "Then in a flash it settled on her and she was frozen for maybe a minute before she started to float up into the light! Her mother and brother were running towards her, yelling her name! 'Kagome! Kagome!' then she reached both her arms out to them yelling something and then ZIP! She flew into the light in a blur and then light disappeared." the old man finished and he looked over at the wild flower filled field that the light had been in.  
  
"There you have it. The tenth person to say that they saw a strange purple light and a girl float into that light and disappear. I've been told that the girls name was Kagome Higurashi, 15 years old- 5 foot 3, long wavy, black hair and brown eyes. We'll get back to you when we find out mor information. This is Stacy Skydiver reporting for channel 6 news." Stacy the reporter made a cut-neck motion and the camera shut-off.  
  
"Do you think this was some kind of alien attack, Stacy?" one of the camera crew members asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Aliens are known for abducting humans and doing horrible stuff to them. But leaving wild flowers in an empty field? I just don't get it. Maybe those flowers are poisonness. I read in a book about these aliens used this red stuff to put this worm creature thing into peoples bodies. I think it was called Dreamweavers or something. Anyhoo, really creepy book. I don't like snow because of that book." Stacy said with a shrudder.  
  
¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥  
  
A/n: Okay so what do you think? I got the light from Escaflowne, but that's the only thing from that anime that I'm using in this story. Just the light.  
  
Anyhoo review please!  
  
Entill Next Time!  
  
-Moonstar18 


End file.
